the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeShattered Post 1
NeSh Post 1 opens with Highemperor having conquered the OMNIcron, which allows him to view the entire NeS and all of its Pages. He goes to Page 3164 and witnesses a conversation between himself, Old Highemperor, and Old Gebohq who has been tasked with Old Highemperor's capture. Old Highemp warns his younger self, who only he can see, of the future he has wrought before a group of high-powered beings arrives and slays him. Highemperor sees the grave of his daughter, Iriana Emp, and flees the last remaining page, the end of the NeS, as it crumbles around him. Post Age One - The Sundering Highemp floats through a crystalline void that is nothing and everything, the ultimate plotfractal. The OMNIcron. Yet as he watches, it begins to crumble before his eyes. Highemp: How? He lets his senses guide him to where he needs to go. He is the master of bloodink, absolute monarch of the NeS... but this, this eludes him. And his destiny awaits... on page 3164. He plunges into it-'' '''Chapter 1 - The Question' It is a dark moonless night on the last post of page 3164. It is raining, neither too heavily nor too lightly. Yet everything is slowly being soaked. An old man stands with his back to a gravestone outside of London. His cloak is in tatters, his short beard is salt-and-pepper, and his pure white hair curls down to his shoulders. His chest is bare, save for two vertical straps, each from shoulder to the hip. He has vials filled with red fluid - bloodink - on his belt, and scrolls strapped to his straps. Highemp appears behind the gravestone, kneeling as he watches the old man. And he realizes - the old man is himself. Highemp: But how? How could I grow old? I'm immortal! Old Highemp: I knew you would come. Highemp starts to say something, then realizes that his old doppelganger was not speaking to him. There is a beanpole of a man, with grey hair, cut in a caesar style, in a trench coat, a badge pinned to it, standing before him, with the London police behind him. Old Geb: You did? Old Highemp: Yes. You *turning to look back at the gravestone* and someone else. Old Geb: What do you mean? Old Highemp: I was good back then, Geb. Darn good. Nobody could see me when I didn't want to be seen. Old Geb: That was a long time ago, Highemp. You're not as strong as you used to be. The vampires betrayed you; your blood has thinned, and you have aged due to that. Your mastery of bloodink is no more. Old Highemp: This old dog still has a few tricks, Geb. Say what you came to say. Old Geb: It doesn't have to be this way, you know, old friend. Surrender, take the sentence for conquering the OMNIcron, and I can protect you. Otherwise... Old Highemp: It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. *he turns to the gravestone, speaking to the young Highemp behind him, whom no one else can sense* The NeS was shattered. A long time ago. Its pages scattered into disarray. There was no linear connection between the pages anymore. I created rivers of bloodink on which boats of parchment could sail from one page to another. But all the pages have been used up. This, page 3164, is the last page remaining. No, not the last page in the story, but the last one to survive. All the other pages have been destroyed at this time. And after this post, there will be no more NeS. Old Geb: Who are you talking to? I know all this. Old Highemp: *shakes head* I am too old, Geb, to travel to resurrect another page and travel to it. My blood is too thin for me to create more bloodink. I only have these few vials of my bloodink, from when I was young and invincible left. Old Geb: Use them, then, Highemp. Escape. Prevent this from ever happening. Old Highemp: You know you can't let me do that, Geb. Old Geb: I know. But- Old Highemp: But nothing. All the heroes are dead, all the villains too, all the protagonists and antagonists. Save for you and me. The writers are gone. It's just you and me. The Narrators are dead, including his great-great-grandchildren. You are the captain of the London police. And I am an exile. Old Geb: Highemp- Old Highemp: Here they are. Walk away. Don't look back. The young Highemp peers behind the gravestone to see a cadre of mighty warriors glowing with incredible powers tumble out of the sky. They advance on Highemp, and an amazing battle occurs. Old Highemp takes them all on. But eventually he falls. A vial of his invincible bloodink from his younger days spills from his belt and shatters on the gravestone, as the Old Highemp falls to the ground. Lifeless. The bloodink spatters over the word "Hush" on the tombstone, above which reads, IRIANA EMP: May she rest in peace. Highemp: *tears forming in his eyes, he uses his bloodink to escape to another page, as the NeS, the once-eternal, now-shattered NeS crumbles to dust around him* (NSP:To all, this is a continuation of Highemperor's story from my first post on NeSquared. Feel free to join. Your character can actually exist both in this story and in NeSquared, due to the fact that it takes place on different pages of NeS.) Category:Post Category:NeSh Post